the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Combo
Power Combos were intricate combinations of two or sometimes three separate powers. List of known Power Combos This is a list of all Power Combos seen in the The Super Babies series, including the non-canon continuity. __NOEDITSECTION__ A= ''Air reliever :'Variant:' Unknown :'Effect:' None :'Description:' Clears the target's airway, should they find it blocked. :'Seen/Mentioned:' Used only by Miranda Butterfield, cast upon Marcus when the latter choked on a pheasant in 2001. Aqua siphonem :'Variant:' Unknown :'Effect:' Unknown :'Description:' Siphons liquid :'Seen/Mentioned:' Master Intelligence used this power in 2042 to dust off a picture of Lord Gorn in Myra Gordon's apartment. Days later, Ramona Meyer used the power to remove blood from Master Intelligence's face. It is later used to remove spilled ink from parchment. It was also used in 2180 to clean off a handkerchief by Sebiscuits. :'Etymology:' Latin ''siphones, "siphon; cleanse". ''Ascendance :'Variant:' Enhanced Leap :'Description:' The ability to lift oneself high in the air. :'Seen/Mentioned:' Used by Baby Intelligence in the Skirmish in the Lake of Tears to propel him to the surface of the lake in 2020. |-| B= Bird communication :'Variant:' Animal communication :'Effect:' Varies, usually none :'Description:' Allows one to communicate with birds of all kinds. Also renders the birds submissive to the user, therefore it can be used offensively. :'Seen/Mentioned:' Used in 2010 by Strattogale to obtain directions to the fortress of Mr Baby Tutu. Also employed offensively by Lindsay Kellerman against Telekinibabe. Blasting Beam :'Variant:' Beam :'Effect:' Beam of fledgling orange light :'Description:' Causes anything that the beam comes into contact with to explode, and presumably thereafter burst into flame. :'Seen/Mentioned:' Used by Andromeda in 2041 in an attempt to kill Nagatha and facilitate the defense of the MBH. :'Etymology:' The incantation is direct Latin for "destroy". :'Notes:' This power seems to use heat for its explosion, while the power to create explosions uses pressure instead. Blueblast Fire :'Description:' Conjures a quantity of waterproof blue flames that can be carried around in a container, released, then "scooped" back therein. :'Seen/Mentioned:' This power was a specialty of Ursel's. She used it against lost sailors in Ancient Greece. Bubble breath :'Variant:' Bubble Manipulation :'Description:' Produces a large bubble of air around the head of the user; it is commonly used as the supernatural equivalent of a breathing set. :'Seen/Mentioned:' Used by many students walking through the halls, because of horrid odors made by various pranks played on Mrs. Twisted NoHead; it was used fifteen years later by Baby Strength and Lindsay Kellerman in 2020. Bubble Generation :'Variant:' Bubble Manipulation :'Description:' Produces a stream of multicolored, non-bursting bubbles; there are two similar powers. :'Seen/Mentioned:' Used by Professor Park to decorate some trees; the bubbles in this instance were golden. |-| C= Cascading :'Variant:' Unknown :'Description:' An offensive power used to defeat multiple enemies. :'Seen/Mentioned:' This power was seen only in . Colored clothes :'Variant:' Color Manipulation :'Effect:' Clothing glows for a split second. :'Description:' Changes the color of one's clothing. :'Seen/Mentioned:' Could have possibly been used when Annabeth accidentally changed the color of her teacher's hair, in her Elementary School. Colored mane :'Variant:' Color Manipulation :'Description:' This power can change the color and style of ones hair. :'Seen/Mentioned:' In promotional material. |-| D= Death beam :'Variant:' Beam :'Effect:' Flash of red light :'Description:' Causes instant death to the victim wherever it hits on the body, is accompanied by a flash of red light and a rushing noise; there is no known counterattack, although there are a number of ways to prevent death by it, such as hitting it with another beam in mid-flight, dodging it, or interrupting the caster. It is illegal to use. :Harry Potter was saved from this spell a number of times, both by his mother's sacrifice, because he was an accidental horcrux, and because his wand and his enemy's were made of the same core. :'Seen/Mentioned:' First said (not by name) in 1991, during the flashback while Hagrid described his parents' deaths to Harry; next, the first part of the incantation was said by Lucius Malfoy when he tried to kill Harry, and numerous times in every book following. :'Etymology:' During an audience interview at the Edinburgh Book Festival on 15 May, 2011 D. Isaac Thomas said "Does anyone know where ''avada kedavra came from? It is an ancient spell in Aramaic, and it is the original of abracadabra, which means "let the thing be destroyed". Originally, it was used to cure illness and the "thing" was the illness, but I decided to make the "thing" as in the person standing in front of me. I take a lot of liberties with things like that. I twist them round and make them mine."D.Isaac Thomas Official Site ''Death Shield :'Variant:' Shield :'Description:' A powerful shield against the Dark side. A stronger and bigger version of ''Shield, especially when combined with other mutants casting it at the same time. Was so powerful that it could also disintegrate people that came too close and tried to enter it. ''Disintegration :'Variant:' Unknown :'Description:' Disintegrates something :'Seen/Mentioned:' This combo was only ever seen in 2012 when Jamboga Pine used it to allow him to best Morgan in combat. |-| E= Enhanced grip :'Description:' Helps someone grip something more effectively. :'Seen/Mentioned:' Used on a windowsill to help Mr. Stupid NoHead keep balance while locked in combat. Exposure :'Effect:' Brief flash on doorknob :'Description:' A power presumably used to open objects such as doors or windows. :'Uses:' Used by Squeazy in the 2110s to allow him and his friends to access the Defilement, which was at the time forbidden. A healer is shown using it as well. Explosion :'Description:' Provokes an explosion, unique in that it uses pressure to do so as opposed to heat. :'Seen/Mentioned:' Used by Bryce Yearsley in 2025. |-| F= Fireball :'Effect:' Brief jet of glowing orange light :'Description:' It sends a ball of fire from the hand :'Seen/Mentioned:' Used by Mr. Stupid NoHead in 2020 to stop a young girl from giving him away. The superpower is only used in ''Survival of the NoHeads. Fiery offensive :Description: Produces dancing flames which presumably scorch the opponent. :Seen/Mentioned: Sebiscuits Cardarphen invented this application and used it against Hell Burnbottom in 2033. Firestorm :Description: Produces a ring of fire from the hands that can strike targets. :Seen/Mentioned: Sebiscuits Cardarphen used this power to incinerate Missiles at the Tower of Reincarnation. In an alternate timeline, he used it to massacre a crowd that was about to riot. |-| G= Green Sparking :Description: Shoots green sparks from the hand. :Seen/Mentioned: Taught in Defense Against Darkness |-| H= Hair Reduction :Effect: Unknown :Description: This is the power to make a victim's hair fall out. :Seen/Mentioned: Centauri sarcastically said that Mr. Stupid NoHead probably fell prey to such an attack. Herbakinesis :Description: This power causes flowers to sprout from the victim. :Seen/Mentioned: Ramona Meyer threatens to use this against Centauri. |-| I= Igniferno in the t and i Factory caused by Cherical McSnake]] :Description: Creates great spirits of fire which burn anything in its path, including nearly indestructable substances. This fire is nearly impossible to control. :Seen/Mentioned: Though there are numerous instances when it may have been used, it was only proven to have been used in 2015 by Cherical McSnake, who was killed by it. Illumination :Description: This power lets a body glow in the dark. :Seen/Mentioned: The only power demonstrated by Lisa. Joseph used this power to reveal himself to some giants in 2007. Invisibility :Description: It is the ability to turn invisible. :Seen/Mentioned: When Lucy McRae explains the concept of the Chosen One, she mentions that Lindsay has this power. The Dark Flame proved to have this ability in . |-| J= ''Jelly-Legs :'Description:' Causes the victim's legs to collapse. :'Seen/Mentioned:' Used on Baby Intelligence, practicing for the Search for the Chosen One, by FOX. Also, Bethany Donner was hit with this power at the end of her fourth year. |-| K= Knee-reversal :'Description:' Causes the victim's knees to appear on the opposite side of his/her legs. :'Seen/mentioned:' In ''The Super Babies: Crodela, Judy Yeddle uses this power when a man playing an early form of Crodela comes to retrieve his ball from her garden. |-| L= Loudness :Description: This power emits a magnified roar from the mouth of the user. This noise disrupts all in its path, and can even be used to harm opponents. :Seen/Mentioned: |-| M= ''Memory wipe :'Effect:' Intense beam of blue light :'Description:' Used to hide a memory of a particular event. :'Seen/Mentioned:' First seen in 1993 when used by Gilderoy Lockhart on Harry and Ron; the spell backfired due to a faulty wand, costing Lockhart most of his own memory. Again, it was used in 2025 when Suzie used the spell on 2 guards who had followed Roy and Suzie after their escape from her base. The spell is most often used against Muggles who have seen something of mutantry. :'Notes:' Memory wipes are confirmed on D. Isaac Thomas' website to have been developed by a mutant named Mnemone Radford, who became the Ministry's first eraser. The government employees assigned to modifying the memories of Muggles are called erasers. This spell differs from False Memory creation. |-| N= NoHead Erection :'Effect:' Jet of green light ascends and bursts :'Description:' Conjures the NoHead Sign, which is the sign of the NoHeads. :'Seen/Mentioned:' Used by the Lunch Money Bandit in 2031. Also seen in 1995 over the school to lure Hayden to his death. It was apparently invented by Mr. Demonic NoHead. :'Etymology:' The signature erection of the NoHeads. |-| O= Object indestructibility :'Description:' Makes something unbreakable. :'Seen/Mentioned:' Towards the end of , Hermione casts the charm on a jar, in which she puts Rita Skeeter in her Animagus beetle form to prevent her from transforming back into a human. Object teleportation :'Description:' Vanishes objects which then appear elsewhere. :'Seen/Mentioned:' In 2020, Lindsay Kellerman used this to transport Baby Intelligence's supplies and clothes to their motor home. |-| P= Pack :'Pronunciation:' pak :'Description:' Packs a trunk, or perhaps any luggage. :'Seen/Mentioned:' Used in and again in . Patented Daydream :'Pronunciation:' Unknown :'Description:' Gives the user a highly-realistic 30-minute daydream. Side effects include mild drooling and a vacant expression. :'Seen/Mentioned:' These were discovered by Squeazy. Placement :'Description:' A power which temporarily places an object upon a desired target. :'Seen/Mentioned:' Mentioned in ''Mutants of Britain. ''Power Generator :'Description:' Seen only in the non-canon continuity, this simply makes all powers more powerful for a limited period of time. :'Seen/Mentioned: Survival of the NoHeads |-| R= ''Red Sparks :'Pronunciation:' Red beam shoots into air and bursts :'Description:' Creates red sparks/flares to shoot from the users hand :'Seen/Mentioned:' Used by Julie Flowers as a signal. Also believed to have been used in . Rose Growth :'Description:' Causes rosebushes grow at an unusually fast pace. :'Seen/Mentioned:' :'Notes:' This power may be related to chlorokinesis. |-| S= Shield penetration :'Pronunciation:' unknown :'Description:' Presumably annihilates electronic shields. Possible variant of lightning. :'Seen/Mentioned:' Used by Mr. Stupid NoHead to break the protections placed around Superhero School in 2007 by a deflector shield. Smashing beam :'Description:' Produces explosions :'Seen/Mentioned:' Hell Burnbottom used this power in his insane celebratory outburst after Operation: Purge began in 2019. :'Notes:' This may have been a very indirect display of telekinesis. Spark shooting Stun beam'' :Effect: Red beam :Description: Stuns victim. If used too forcefully, it will put the victim in an unconscious state. :Seen/Mentioned: Often; particularly by a number of mutants (including Mrs. Twisted NoHead) against Miranda Butterfield in 1995). :Notes: The physical manifestation of the beam is red and it emanates from the caster's hand. The power wears off after a short time, and can be countered by healing powers. Nearly useless on certain creatures such as dragons, trolls and giants unless more than one Stun beam is used at the same time. The force of the beam is additive or perhaps even exponential, and it can cause severe injury if many beams are used on a target that is not normally resistant to its effects. This does not explain why Ruby Wright is impervious to this beam - or at least, a lone one. |-| T= Taboo :Description: A complex combo which works for multiple purposes. It may be placed upon a word or a name, so that whenever that word is spoken, a magical disturbance is created which alerts the caster of the Taboo to the location of the speaker. Any protective enchantments in effect around the speaker are broken when the Tabooed word is spoken aloud. It may also be placed upon a piece of secret information, to hide said information within the recipient, who is called a Secret-Keeper. The information is irretrievable unless the Secret-Keeper chooses to reveal it, and only the aforementioned person can do so. :Seen/Mentioned: In The Man Who Talked to the Wall 2, this is placed on the word "Roy"; Roy and Suzie are tracked this way to Manhattan. :Notes: Those who have been told of the secret by secret-keepers still cannot pass the secret on. Telekinetic cushion :Effect: None :Description: Used to decrease the velocity of a moving target; it should be noted that it can be used on multiple targets, as well as on the user himself. :Seen/Mentioned: Used by Baby Intelligence twice to save himself from a fall, once in 2020 and again in 2070; Ramona Meyer used it, to little effect, in the 2046 to cushion an otherwise deadly fall. Throwing beam :Variant: Beam :Description: Throws the victim backward. :Seen/Mentioned: Sebiscuits Cardarphen used it on Paige Nelson in 2019. ''Tooth growth :'Description:' A spell that re-grows lost teeth. :'Seen/Mentioned:' Abram van Dukas used it to re-grow Baby Intelligence's tooth that he had lost during the Ambush at the McCallin House. Trangilian Torture :'Description:' Unknown effect upon victim; most likely extreme torture that can lead to death. Given the source, the Torture may not actually exist. :'Seen/Mentioned:' Lisa suggested that it was this power that kept the cabin they were held in imune to detonators. Tychokinesis :'Description:' The ability to manipulate probability. :'Seen/Mentioned:' The Lord of the Stone had this power in the B.C. era. |-| V= Viper control :'Effect:' Brief jet of orangish-brown light :'Description:' Seems not to merely "Vanish", but causes the animal to smoulder from head and tail until it is reduced to a pile of ashes. :'Seen/Mentioned:''' Annabeth Black used this power in 2018 to get rid of a basalisk, but it was ineffective. Jamboga Pine also may have used this power to vanish his snake when Superquack rebounded it upon him during their duel. See also *List of powers *Power *Mutantry Appearances Notes and references Category:Power Combos